Destruction Mistress's Eternal Sleep
by Samara89
Summary: Rini comes back from the future to visit Serena. Suddenly a message comes telling Rini to never come back to the future
1. The Message

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailormoon characters. They are property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! "Stupid alarm clock!" Said a girl as she shut off the loud noise. "Its too early in the morning." She said as she climbed back into bed. "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Serena! For the last time, WAKE UP!" Yelled a voice from downstairs, her mom.  
  
"Okay, Okay!" Serena yelled back. She looked at the clock. "Ahhh!" she screamed. It was 8:55. School was about to start in five minutes!  
  
  
  
It was so quiet, so calm. Suddenly running in the hall broke the silence. Students looked up from their books to find Serena running into the classroom. She quickly ran to her seat. Good. She thought, Mrs. Haruna didn't notice me. But, she was wrong.  
  
"Serena!" Yelled Mrs. Haruna coming up to her. "You are late for the third day this week! And you have failed your test again!" She said holding up a test with a big F on the paper. "You have detention for the rest of the week for being late for the third time and we will be going over your Math. I will also call home today." Mrs. Haruna said, walking away to continue with her lesson.  
  
  
  
Oh, great. Serena thought as she walked home alone from school. My mom's going to kill me. My mom! Wait till Luna finds out about this!  
  
Serena came home to find her mother standing in the doorway, with a really mad and irritated look on her face. As Serena got closer, she saw her mother was holding a sheet of paper. Her test!  
  
"Serena!" She yelled, "Look at your test! You failed again! And you told me you studied and knew all of the material! And you're teacher is right! You're cousin Rene is here for another visit! She is upstairs unpacking her clothes so go greet her and t en you will come straight downstairs and start practicing your math!"  
  
"Rene's here?" Serena asked, excited. She rushed up the stairs into Rene's room. Rene was unpacking her clothes and putting them into an empty draw. Diana was sitting on the bed next to Luna.  
  
"Rene!" Serena said happily. Rene turned her head, when she saw Serena she ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"Hi Serena!" She said in her usual cheerful voice.  
  
"Is there something wrong in the future? Why did you come to the past?" Serena sounded worried.  
  
"No, mom just said I could come and visit. And she said Diana could come too!" Rene replied.  
  
"Hi Serena." Diana said.  
  
"Hi Diana. It's nice to see you again." Serena told her.  
  
Luna spoke up. "Serena, you should be practicing your math."  
  
"Ahh blah blah blah. What are you suppose to be my teacher? I'll do my math later." Serena said, very annoyed.  
  
A stream of light came down in Rene's hands. The light suddenly turned into a message. Rene opened it and read it. A scared expression came across Rene's face,  
  
"What's the matter?" Serena asked. She took the message and read it. The message said, Rene, do not come back to the future. It is very dangerous. Stay with Serena.  
  
"Luna, this is serious." Serena said as she showed Luna the message.  
  
"Serena, you better go call the team for an emergency meeting." Luna said, worried as well. 


	2. Into the Future

"I defiantly sense some strong negative force coming from the message." Raye said after reading the message.  
  
"Amy, can you find out where this message came from?" Mina asked Amy.  
  
"Sure." Amy said as she took out her ION computer and scanned the message. After a few seconds the ION computer beeped, and Amy said, "This note came from Queen Serenity herself. It doesn't look to be fake."  
  
"Then why can't Rini go back to the future?" Lita asked.  
  
"Listen." Artemis started, "If Rini can't go back to future, then here whole life is at steak. You girls must go into the future and stop what is happening."  
  
"Right." Serena said. "We have to find Setsuna Meioh, a.k.a. Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Rini, use your time key." Luna said.  
  
"Right." Rini said as she pulled out her time key. "Time key, open the door to the future." She said. (Are those the right words? I dunno. It's been a long time since I saw season Sailor Moon R.)  
  
The sailor team disappeared from the Earth. They were now in a foggy area. Out in the distance they saw Sailor Pluto standing at the future gate.  
  
"Setsuna!" Rini said and hugged her.  
  
"Chibiusa, you shouldn't be here." Pluto said.  
  
"But if we don't stop whatever is happening in the future, Rini might not exist." Serena told Pluto.  
  
Pluto nodded her head. "That's true." She said. "I will open the time gate for you." Pluto used her orb stick. The gate e opened and the Sailor Team, except Pluto stepped into the gate, and was in the future. ***********************  
  
The future looked so deserted. Something horrible had happened.  
  
"Look at that in the distance." Rini said as she pointed in a direction.  
  
"Let's go!" Serena said, and they all ran into the distance. There was a dark figure hovering over a body.  
  
"What is that!?!" Rini exclaimed. Raye held up her talisman "Mars Crystal Power!" She yelled as flames circled around her. As they cleared away she was standing in her battle uniform.  
  
"Good idea mars!" Lita said. She pulled out her talisman also. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" Bright blue electricity bolts swirled around her, and she was in her green battle uniform as well.  
  
Mars and Jupiter ran at the figure.  
  
"Hey, get away from her!" Mars yelled, "Mars Flame Sniper!" She aimed her fire arrow at the shadow and hit it. The shadow growled and jumped at Mars.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder!" Jupiter fired a lightning attack at the shadow. The shadow drew back and suddenly split into two figures!  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina transformed into Sailor Venus, and Serena and Amy transformed as well.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
Everyone was transformed except for Rini. Mercury and Sailor Moon rushed into the fight. The shadow then split into four more figures.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shot her ice attack at one of the shadows. The shadow took a hit and shot something at Mercury. A black stream of energy shot out of its hands and hit mercury.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Mercury screamed.  
  
"Mercury!" Serena yelled, "Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena threw her tiara at Amy, breaking her free of the energy freeze.  
  
"Thanks Sailor Moon."  
  
"No problem Mercury." Serena exclaimed suddenly, "Rini! Where's Rini?"  
  
"Look!" Raye said, pointing straight ahead at one of the shadows whom was taking Rini.  
  
"Mamma! Mamma!" Rini was screaming.  
  
Venus started running toward the shadow. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus shot at it just a moment too late, and missed. The other shadows all went into one evil dark figure again, and with Rini in its hands, disappeared.  
  
"Rini!" Everyone cried in union.  
  
****************************  
  
The shadow held Rini tight. She was struggling and couldn't get out of the Shadows strong grip. Suddenly a voice boomed, "Let her go Borie." The shadow suddenly let Rini go and disappeared. Rini stud up and looked around her. She was in a dark room. She could barley see around her. She started to walk, desperately trying to find her way out. "Where am I?" She came to a narrow passageway. She followed through the tunnel. She finally reached the end and came out of the passageway into another room this one was much smaller though.  
  
I better turn back, Rini thought. She turned to leave but suddenly the gate came down in front of the tunnel passage that she came from. She was trapped in the small dark room. Alone.  
  
*********************  
  
"Rini! Chibimoon!" Serena screamed. The body on the floor stirred.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" Luna exclaimed. The girls turned.  
  
"Luna. Protect Rini. Gather the thirteen Sailor Scouts. It's too late. They got me. I'm going into eternal sleep." Queen Serenity said weakly. A white light surrounded Queen Serenity and she was gone.  
  
"Thirteen sailor scouts?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Well yeah," Venus started to say, "All of us makes five. There is Saturn, Pluto, Uranus and Neptune. That makes nine."  
  
"Sailor Star Maker, Healer, and Fighter. That's twelve." Mercury said.  
  
"But then," Mars asked, "Who is the thirteenth sailor scout?"  
  
"This is a real puzzle." Venus said.  
  
"You girls should start finding everyone." Artimis said.  
  
"Serena, are you going the be okay?" Diana asked.  
  
Serena was starring up at the sky, tears in her eyes. "Wha? Oh, yeah." she said, with sadness in her voice.  
  
  
  
Special thanks to my friend Nadine who helped me with this chapter.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Japanese words used in this chapter: Borie = ghost, spirit  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~*Samara*~ 


End file.
